The Other Woman
by lilwwevixen
Summary: How would you feel if you weren’t his girl, his woman, his one special person? How would you feel if you were the other woman? Please read and review.
1. Secret Meetings

**Summary:** How would you feel if you weren't his girl, his woman, his one special person? How would you feel if you were the other woman?

**A/N** Hey everyone I'm back with a new story. This idea has been in my mind for a while so I decided to see how it plays out. Please read and review, if you liked it, didn't like it, don't have an opinion, tell me. THERE IS NO BRAND SPLIT IN THIS STORY.

**Disclaimer:** This is for the entire story because I always forget to put them in. I do not own any of the WWE superstars, unfortunately. I do own Lacey-Anne who is my own creation. I will put smaller ones in if I add anything in later chapters.

* * *

Lacey-Anne Williams sighed in annoyance as she swept her long, thick black hair out of her face as she bent down to retrieve her fallen papers. Her full red lips were curled in a small smile as she thought about the previous night; her thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched laugh that sent shiver down her spine every time she heard it. Looking up, Lacey's dark eyes narrowed as her least favourite person in the entire world came sauntering down the corridor as if she owned the arena. Lacey got to her feet and sighed as she realised that to get to her destination, she must go past Candice.

"Well last night, I went into our room and there was lilies all over the room, the bath was filled and had floating candles and lilies in it and when I got out he was there, waiting for me. You can guess what happened after that." Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson giggled like schoolgirls as they linked Candice, making it impossible for anyone to get past them. Lacey carried on walking until the met in the hall; the trio stopped and simultaneously gave the young diva dirty looks.

"You're in our way sweetie." Candice said, smirking at her.

"No, you three are in my way, I think you should all go to slimming classes a lot more than you do." Lacey knew that she shouldn't have said that while she had no back-up but Candice annoyed her so much. The three looked at her with pure disbelief on their faces.

"Listen sweetie, I just had the most amazing time last night and I will not let you ruin my mood just because you can't get laid. See, I have a boyfriend who gives me everything I want at the drop of a hat. My baby loves me and we spent all night together, I didn't get to sleep until about 4am." Candice smiled in smug satisfaction while Lacey attempted to suppress her laughter. She knew for a fact that her _baby_ had been nowhere near Candice last night, as she had seen him in a club, entering the hotel with a diva and not leaving her room until 6am the next morning.

"I don't really wish to know about your night, I have better things to talk about like my match against you Stacy. See you in the ring and don't worry I'll make sure you will be fit enough to go to your slimming classes." With that, Lacey winked at the trio, pushed pass them and strolled down the hall laughing as she heard the three divas convincing each other that they weren't over weight. Lacey was still laughing as she entered catering and sank into a seat that her friends had reserved for her. Christian, Trish, Ashley, Randy Orton, Victoria, Batista and John Cena eyed the diva suspiciously as she continued to chuckle to herself.

"What's so funny?" Cena enquired.

"It's amazing how insecure some people are, you know." Lacey told them.

"You had a run in with the three tramps didn't you?" Trish asked.

"Yeah" she laughed. The group continued to talk amongst themselves until it was finally time for Lacey's match, Ashley and Trish volunteered to accompany her to ringside as it was certain that Torrie and Candice would go with Stacy. Lose My Breath blared through the speakers as Lacey, Trish and Ashley made their way to the ring, the crowd seemed to approve of her new entrance music. The three waited for Lacey's opponent and surely enough both Candice and Torrie were with Stacy. The referee signalled for the bell and the four women not involved in the match stood in opposite corners of the ring.

Lacey did a shoulder block on Stacy. Lacey hit the blond with a hip toss. The dark haired diva covered the leggy blond for a two count. Candice got on the apron while Torrie slid into the ring behind the distracted referee's back, Lacey hit them both with a double clothesline, causing them to roll out of the ring. Candice got of the apron and the referee turned just in time to see Stacy put a jawbreaker on Lacey. Trish pulled on Stacy's leg from the ring apron without the referee seeing. Lacey then knocked Stacy out of the ring. While the referee's back was turned Candice climbed into the ring and hit Lacey with the wand she carried and straddled the diva slapping her in the face. Lacey flipped Candice over and gave her several straight right hands before clothes-lining her out of the ring.

Stacy climbed back in the ring and hit Lacey with a feeble dropkick, which had no effect on Lacey. Lacey laughed at the blond before hitting her with a backbreaker on Stacy for a two count. Lacey climbed to the top turnbuckle and performed a perfect corkscrew moon sault on Stacy, Lacey pinned her but Candice put her leg on the bottom rope. Lacey yelled in frustration at Candice who smiled smugly, Lacey gave Stacy a viscous DDT before climbing to the top turnbuckle and doing her finishing move, a moon sault with an extra flip in mid-air, Lacey called the move a Lacey Sault. She got the pin and celebrated in the ring with Trish and Ashley while the other three divas retreated backstage to lick their wounds.

Later that night Lacey found herself sitting in Christian's locker room while he prepared for his match against Carlito. Feeling her phone vibrate, she took it out and read the text, smiling she memorised the details before deleting the message and returning the phone to her pocket.

"I take it that was lover boy with details of your meeting tonight." Lacey raised her eyebrows at Christian who had not looked up from his task of lacing his boots up.

"He's not my lover boy and yes, that was him if you must know and yes we are meeting tonight." Christian sighed and pulled a chair across the room and sat in it directly in front of Lacey. She looked straight at him and waited for him to say something to her.

"This can only end in tears you know? There is no way he's ever goin' to go public with you. I still can't understand why you're doing this." Christian told her softly and waited expectantly for an answer. Lacey sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"It won't end in tears, there are no emotions involved just pure sex. I know he won't go public because he already has a girlfriend. Finally I'm doing this because I'm getting no strings attached sex, trust me Christian, I know what I'm doing." Lacey stood, wished the Canadian luck and went to her locker room to change. She smiled as Christian won his match before checking her watch and looking at herself in the mirror.

She had decided on black knee-length boots, a black mini-skirt and a black button down shirt with one button fastened at her breasts, exposing some cleavage and her tanned, toned stomach. Picking up her bags she dropped them off at Christian's locker room who had agreed to take them back to her room for her. She then climbed in her rental car and drove towards the hotel. Lacey hoped that she had remembered the right room number as she stood outside of his room. Taking a deep breath she knocked and waited for the door to open. He opened the door and smiled at her, making her go weak in the knees. She looked directly into the eyes of her sex partner and Candice's _baby_, he stood back and she walked in, ready for a night of sex with Shelton Benjamin.


	2. Apologies

Hey everyone

I know this may annoy the hell out of you but I won't be updating for a while. The reason is that last night someone kicked our front door down and threw a firework in and the house went on fire. No one was in so no one was hurt but we can't live in there for a while because of all the damage. So for now me mum, dad, sister-in-law, brother sister and myself are all living in my Grandma's one bed roomed flat and as there is so much to do I won't be able to get on the internet for a while. So I'm sorry but I hope you'll understand and be patient.

From

Lilwwevixen

p.s our two fish survived and are now with a neighbour.


	3. When?

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I'm back and I'm gonna carry right on with the story.

**Kentuckygirl4039: **thanks for the review and I respect your opinion but Shelton is staying in the fic.

**Princess Hermione: **Hey girl, thanks for the review and for the message of support I'm looking forward to reading more of **CenasSmackdownTwins** stories.

**OTHlover04: **hi thanks for the review, I really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1.**

**Ok I need your help here people because I can't decide if Lacey should get a boyfriend and if yew who? So review and tell me please thanks.

* * *

**

Lacey stretched and tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle her yawn. She rubbed her tired eyes and ran a hand through her hair, which was beginning to annoy her.

"Am I boring you?" asked Christian with raised eyebrows. Lacey rolled her eyes and yawned again.

"No I just didn't get much sleep last night." She replied, the faintest trace of a smile appearing on her face. Christian just shook his head and went into the bathroom to change for their match. It was to be Lacey and Christian against two unknown opponents. Lacey's phone bleeped and she picked it up to find she had a text message.

_Hey babe, u n me 2nyt 12:30 room 27. frm S_

Lacey scowled as she realised she wouldn't be able to meet up, but then she realised it would give her a chance to catch up on some much needed sleep. Sleepily, she began to reply.

_Sorry, monthly friend arrived mayB sum other tym. Luv Lxx_

Putting her phone away, Lacey noticed something on the floor. She bent down to retrieve it and smiled when she saw what it was. It was a photograph of herself, Christian, John, Batista, Randy, Ashley, Victoria and Trish taken when they had gone to Miami, Florida. She remembered the occasion well, she had not hooked up with Shelton for the entire time and she seemed to have a lot more fun. A frown crossed her face as she thought of the mood Shelton would be in because she couldn't attend. She hated it when he got mad because he would be so rough and cold with her before practically running out of the door leaving her with the feeling that she had been used.

"Yo my peepette, are we ready to rumble?" Christians voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Peepette?" Lacey said in amusement. Christian shrugged and headed for the door. Lacey rolled her eyes and followed him down the corridor humming away to herself. Christian went out first, the crowd cheering for him loudly, many holding up signs that declared they were peeps. Next Lacey came out to thunderous cheers and screams, she did her regular signal to the crowd. She stood by Christian, lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet. The crowd was quiet in anticipation, desperate to fin out who their opponents were. Music hit and Lacey's mouth fell open in shock, she felt Christians hand on her shoulder and could hear him saying something to her but she didn't register it. All she was focused on was their opponents coming towards them. They entered the ring and stood face to face with Lacey and Christian. Lacey stared into the faces of Shelton Benjamin and Candice-Michelle. As was pre-decided, the two women would start the match. The bell rang, and the match began.

The two tied up and Candice with a go behind and slammed Lacey in the back of the head but Lacey nailed a back elbow and then some forearm shots followed by the Thesz press and then some right hands. Lacey stomped away at Candice in the corner and then nailed her with a chop. Lacey nailed more chops in the corner and then Candice went for a side kick but Lacey grabbed the leg and pulled Candice and forced her to do the splits.

Candice screamed in pain and Lacey smirked in satisfaction. Lacey bent down and grabbed the fallen diva by her hair and pulled her up, once to her feet, Candice raked Lacey's eyes, forcing her to let go. Candice ran to the corner and tagged in Shelton. Suddenly Lacey felt a hard blow to the side of her head, which sent her sprawling to the floor, looking up she saw Shelton smirking at her. Quickly, she scrambled to her corner and tagged in Christian who rushed in and began exchanging blows with Shelton.

Pulling herself up with the ropes, Lacey stared at Shelton in shock, who was no suffering from some very hard chops. Her head was still ringing slightly and she couldn't believe that he had hit her, and hard at that matter. She was too shocked that she almost missed Christians tag. She jumped over the top rope and dived on top of Candice and began pummelling hard away at her head. Candice rolled her off and dragged herself up using the ropes.

Lacey went for Candice who blocked her with a standing drop-kick. Lacey hit the canvas, winded and tried to catch her breath. Candice covered Lacey for a two count but Lacey kicked out. The two women noticed their partners brawling on the outside. Lacey took advantage of this distraction to land a drop kick of her own and quickly climbed to the top turnbuckle and hit the Lacey-Sault. She covered Candice for the three count. Turning to look for Christian, Lacey walked right into a T-Bone suplex from Shelton. The lights above Lacey swam as she tried to get up but failed before Christians face appeared in her vision. He gently helped her to her feet and walked her back stage were a concerned John, Randy, Trish and Ashley were waiting.

As she sat in the divas locker room with Trish and Ashley, Lacey knew that her and Shelton's rendezvous' were now over. She knew that there was no way that she could carry on with him no he had physically hurt her.

Trish and Ashley looked at each other significantly. Over her career, Lacey had been involved in all kinds of matches including a first blood matches and hardcore matches. They didn't understand why this suplex was affecting her so much. They didn't ask because they knew she would shrug off their concerns and insist nothing was wrong but the two women, Victoria, John, Randy and Dave all knew something was bothering Lacey, they just didn't know what. They had asked Christian but he had also insisted everything was fine but they knew he wasn't being entirely truthful with them. They would find out, it was just a matter of when.

Lacey could tell her friends were concerned for her and she knew it wouldn't be long before they started asking awkward questions. She already knew that they had asked Christian and he had told them nothing. Lacey had sworn him to secrecy and so far he had kept true to his word. However Lacey realised that she couldn't expect him to carry on lying to their friends for much longer. Ashley, Trish, Victoria, Dave, John and Randy knew Lacey well enough to know something was going on and they would probably be very curious and wanted to know what it was. They would find out, it was just a matter of when.


	4. Sudden Decision

A/N Thanks to MissPhilippinesSuperStar and Jen105 for reviewing. PEOPLE I NEED REVIEWS. Please review because if you don't then there will be no point in continuing the fic. I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE AND I'M SORRY BUT THERE'S BEEN SO MUCH STUFF GOING ON WITH EXAMS, ILLNESS AND HOLIDAYS SO I'M SO SORRY.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon Annie hurry up, you're taking way too long." Randy said impatiently. He had been waiting outside of the divas locker room for twenty minutes while Lacey was changing after her match against Torrie Wilson. She was meant to be accompanying him to ringside when he went against Shelton with Candice but she had been in the locker room for far longer than usual. Looking round he had an idea as he saw a female stagehand coming down the hall.

"Excuse me, do you think you could go in there and tell me if there is anyone apart from Lacey-Anne in there?" He asked her with a smirk. The woman nodded and knocked before slipping in, almost immediately she came back out and informed him that Lacey was alone. She was rewarded with a killer smile, which made her blush. Randy entered the locker room to find Lacey with her back to him bent over her bag. She was wearing a pair of grey/blue jeans with white lines on the front, her hair was wet from her shower and she had on just a white bra.

"You ok Annie?" Randy asked, using the nickname he had given her a while ago. Lacey nodded without turning around and Randy frowned, he knew something was wrong otherwise she would be yelling at him to get out while she changed. He slowly approached her and put his hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it off and wiped her face. Randy was very concerned so he endangered his life and forcefully turned Lacey around.

"Annie what the hell is goin…?" Randy trailed off when he saw the tears streaming down the young woman's face. Immediately he pulled her into a hug as she broke down and began sobbing into his chest. She began to speak but her sobs and his chest muffled it. Eventually she calmed down and pulled away to wipe her face, she sat on the bench and Randy sat next to her.

"Feel up to explaining what the hell that was all about?" he asked her. Sniffing, she nodded.

"What I tell you stays between me and you, Christian knows but don't let him know that. I don't want you two talking about it and someone overhearing. OK?" when he nodded she proceeded to tell him everything about her and Shelton. When she was done he sat quietly for a minute before engulfing her in a hug.

"I'm not going to ask why you did it, I know you have your reasons but I am going to ask you why you were crying." He said.

"I guess I got myself all worked up because I never thought that he would lay a hand on me. I wasn't just upset but angry too because he text me before asking to meet up tonight. I guess I let my emotions get the better of me." She said quietly. Randy nodded and sighed before looking at the clock on the wall.

"CRAP! My match is next." He exclaimed and ran out of the locker room. Immediately Lacey jumped to her feet and grabbed some clothes, shoes and jewellery before running after him. As she ran she pulled her top on, began hopping to put her shoes on and fumbled with her jewellery. Randy got to the ramp and stopped to catch his breath and turned to find Lacey arriving just behind him. She still had her jeans on and had put on a royal blue strap vest top, a white shirt that was left unbuttoned, white shoes, a long blue beaded necklace and two blue bead bangles. She ran a hand through her hair, which was still damp and smiled at Randy who grinned back.

His music began and they went out to thunderous cheers and screams. Lacey stayed behind him so she didn't get in the way while he posed for the fans. When Shelton's music hit he put his arm around her and glared as they waited for him to appear. To Randy and Lacey's confusion, Candice came out alone with a microphone in hand.

"Hey sweeties sorry to disappoint you but there isn't going to be a match tonight." She said with a satisfied smile on her face. Randy looked at Lacey with raised eyebrows, who looked confusedly back at him.

"You see, Mr McMahon decided that because my baby has been working so hard over the past few weeks that he could have the night off for some rest and relaxation. So fortunately for you, Randall, you do not have to suffer a defeat at the hands of my baby." She finished with a smug grin. Randy frowned and grabbed a microphone of his own to speak.

"Well Candice, you can tell me what you want, we all know that the reason that _your baby_ isn't wrestling me is because he's too scared so he made a deal with McMahon to get out of it." He said with smirk. The crowd cheered in agreement at this and Candice was furious.

"That is not true, you'd better watch your mouth Randy and your little slut should to." She said menacingly. Lacey raised her eyebrows in surprise and pointed to herself innocently. Candice smiled in smug satisfaction as Lacey rolled her eyes, she was about to take the microphone off of Randy when she was hit from behind and was sent sprawling across the ring. She looked up to see Shelton and Randy trading blows in the ring, she pulled herself to her feet but felt herself being pulled around. Lacey turned straight into a hard slap from Candice who laughed gleefully, shaking away the cobwebs Lacey struck back with a straight right hand, which sent the Go Daddy Diva sprawling. Candice rolled out of the ring to avoid Lacey who the proceeded to fling herself over the top rope and come crashing down on the squealing diva.

The crowd screamed in delight at this and carried on screaming as Randy hit Shelton with an RKO. Lacey grinned up at Randy who posed for the crowd and the cameras. She waited patiently until he left the ring and together they made their way up the ramp and backstage. Once backstage they continued walking until they reached Randy's locker room. Randy pulled open the door and let out a yell before turning to face away from the room. Lacey looked at him puzzled and peered into the room, she immediately stepped back and slammed the door shut.

"RANDY! What the hell is going on?" she exclaimed in a high-pitched voice.

"I don't know I was in the ring with you!" he replied loudly. Taking a deep breath Lacey opened the door slightly and looked in to the locker room.

"It's safe." She informed the young superstar who nodded and followed her in. As he entered he looked to the young woman already in there whom he immediately recognised as the stagehand he had asked to go into the women's locker room earlier that night. She smiled at Randy before quickly leaving without saying a word. Randy looked at Lacey who had a small grin on her face.

"Don't Annie, just don't." he warned her. She quickly wiped the smile off her face and began to look around the room. After a few minutes of struggling, Lacey could finally suppress it no longer and burst into hysterical laughter. Randy glared at her but this simply encouraged her and tears began to run down her face as she tried to catch her breath. She sat on the couch and continued to laugh whilst Randy simply stood and rolled his eyes at her. At that moment the door opened and John Cena burst in followed by Trish. The two superstars stopped short at the sight of a hysterical Lacey-Anne and a glaring Randy Orton, the two exchanged a look of confusion and waited expectantly for an explanation. When none came they asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Randy grumbled, which caused Lacey to dissolve into another fit of laughter.

"Well it's gotta be somethin' otherwise laughin' Lacey wouldn't be laughin'" John said.

"Yeah, and Lacey doesn't seem able to tell us what happened so the job falls to you sunshine. So spill." Trish said with a smirk. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Ok fine. When we got back here after, well it wasn't really a match, but anyway we got here, I opened the door and one of the stagehands was waiting for me." Randy said with a shrug. Trish raised her eyebrows in disbelief and looked to Lacey who had finally calmed down.

"But what dear Randall has failed to mention is that the stagehand was naked and had written on herself in whipped cream "Do Me Randy" and was waiting for him to get back." Lacey said. There was complete silence in the room until John, Trish and Lacey broke out laughing. Randy flung himself on the couch and glared at them all. Only looking up when Victoria and Dave entered the room who also found Randy's experience highly amusing.

As they were sat talking Lacey realised how much fun she was having at the present time. However, she couldn't help but feel guilty that she had been lying to her friends for months and had asked Christian and now Randy to do the same. She knew she couldn't continue to carry on like there was nothing wrong. As she sat there she came to a decision that she knew would have consequences, whether they were good or bad she could not yet tell. She took a deep breath and prepared herself.

"Hey guys, I've got something to tell you…"


	5. Splits and Shocks

**A/N: **Hey everyone thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

The other superstars waited expectantly for Lacey to continue speaking. She took a deep breath but before she could speak she was interrupted by a knock on the door. A stagehand poked his head around the corner and informed them that Mr McMahon wanted to speak to them all. Lacey sighed in frustration before following the rest of them out of the room and into catering where a large screen had been set up. Vince was in the ring and was talking about shake-ups and shockers. When everybody was in the room Vince began to address them.

"Now I know you're all wondering why I have asked to speak to you all and I will hold you all in suspense no longer." He paused dramatically whilst the crowd and the superstars waited with baited breath to hear this announcement.

"Why doesn't he hurry up, I have a appointment at the beauticians soon." Candice complained, while several others shushed her.

"I have decided that there will be a brand split in the WWE. Now this means that there will be superstars on RAW and superstars and SMACKDOWN with their own individual championships. I have already drawn up a completely random list of which superstars will be going where. This list is now being pinned up in the room that the superstars are all in and will be posted on Thank you very much and goodnight." With that Vince left the ring as SMACKDOWN went off the air.

For a few moments there was silence in the room as the implications of Vince's announcement hit them, then suddenly everyone charged towards the two pieces of paper hung on the wall. Lacey, who was unfortunate enough to be sitting right next to the papers, was knocked flying from her chair and sent crashing into the wall. Using other people's bodies to pull herself up she grabbed the papers and ran to the opposite end of the room, climbed on a table and waited for silence.

"Now there's no need to be goin' crazy ok. You all ain't gonna be able to look at the same time so since I got knocked around by you all, I'll read them out." She said to the room of superstars who waited in anticipation. Feeling an arm round her legs she looked down to find Randy on one side, John on the other and Dave in front of her, acting as bodyguards.

"Ok the following people will be on SMACKDOWN:

Beth Phoenix

Bobby Lashley

Brian Kendrick

Charlie Haas

Chris Masters

Daivari

Finlay

Gregory Helms

Jaime Noble

Jeff Hardy

Jerry Lawler

Jillian Hall

Johnny (Spirit Squad)

Josh Matthews

Ken Kennedy

King Booker

Lacey-Anne

Maria

Matt Hardy

Melina

Michael Cole

Mickie James

Mitch (Spirit Squad)

Randy Orton

Rob Conway

Scotty Too Hotty

Sharmell

Shawn Michaels

Shelton Benjamin

Triple H

Umaga

Undertaker

Val Venis

Vito

William Regal

Everybody whose name wasn't called out is on RAW. If you don't believe me the sheets are gonna be left here but wait until I get down first of all ok." Lacey warned them as several people advanced on her. She hopped down and walked away as some superstars surged forward and grabbed the papers. Lacey, Randy, Trish, Dave, Victoria, John and Ashley all sat at a table in the corner as they digested the information given to them by Vince and read out by Lacey. Ashley was the first to break the silence.

"Damn, I never saw that comin'" she breathed as the other superstars nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe we're getting split up." Trish said in disbelief. All around the room people had looks of shock and disbelief on their faces.

"Well at least you all get to stick together, it's just me and Annie on SMACKDOWN, so feel for us." Randy stated. Lacey took a deep breath and stood up, the superstars looked at her in confusion as she slowly left the room without saying a word.

"She's probably gone to find Christian, tell him the bad news." Dave observed.

"Well he did save her from that hell hole she was originally in. He's always been that one reliable person she could count on and he was always there for her and now they're getting split up. She's probably a bit upset." Victoria said sympathetically.

"Speaking of upset, look who's ruining her make up. " Trish said, indicating a sobbing Candice Michelle who was presently clinging to Shelton as if her life depended on him. The seated stars were amused by this and not at all sympathetic to the woman who had started a vendetta against Lacey ever since the two first met. The wrestlers made arrangements to meet at a bar as a sort of splitting up party then went their separate ways to collect their things and head back to the hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lacey had found Christian in his locker room and had just finishing explaining the recent events and the fact that they would no longer be wrestling together any more. She was now waiting patiently while he read the brand lists on as Lacey could not remember which superstars were going to which brand.

"I can't believe that we're not wrestling together anymore, it's goin' to be weird to do a show without you. I can't believe this has happened." Lacey said in frustration. Holding her head in her hands she sighed and wondered what it would be like without her best friend.

"Well at least one thing went your way." Christian told her in a strange tone of voice.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

"Your precious Shelton is going to be on SMACKDOWN with you." He said with a sneer. Lacey looked at him in confusion and shock for a moment.

"What the hell are you talk…?" she began to ask but was quickly interrupted.

"I mean, it would have been tragic if you couldn't have carried on sleeping with him like the slut you are." Christian said coldly.

"Who the hell are you calling a slut?" she demanded, her voice rising with each word.

"You, and don't try to deny it. You've been sleeping with someone else's boyfriend and you called his girlfriend a slut! That's so ironic and you even made me lie to our friends about it. I should have left you behind and forgotten about you when I first met you because you've been nothing but a problem since you came to the WWE." Christian said loudly.

"First of all, I never called Candice a slut, secondly I was sleeping with one person which doesn't class me as a slut, thirdly I technically never asked you to lie, I just asked you not to tell them and lastly, if I was such a problem why the hell didn't you just tell me where to go?" she said, practically yelling at him. At this moment the door opened as Randy, Trish and John rushed in.

"What the hell is goin' on in here?" Randy asked.

"I didn't tell you where to go because you would have just carried on bugging me and bugging me like the annoying little slut you are!" he yelled at her.

"What the hell has brought all this on? And you have no right to call me a slut. And trust me, if you had told me where to go, I would have probably smacked you in the face and left you the hell alone because I don't need people who think that they're so much better than me like you do. Ever since I got here you've been ordering me around like I was some child, trying to control me and holding me back because you thought that the War Zone Cages had made me mentally unstable. Well no more, you can screw your friendship and screw yourself, I'm outta here!" she screamed at him and stormed out of the locker room. The three spectators looked around in bewilderment, none of them having any clue what the hell had just happened. Eventually, Randy and John left to find Lacey while Trish stayed with Christian who had stalked into the bathroom and by the sounds of it was proceeding to destroy it.

Lacey had grabbed her bags and was outside in the parking lot when the two men caught up to her.

"Lace wait up!" John called but the diva simply kept on walking. This prompted the two to jog up either side of her and grab hold of her arms.

"If you two don't mind, I'd like to go back to the hotel alone." She said thickly, looking to the floor. Randy raised his eyebrows and John sighed as he pulled her in for a hug. When he released her she swallowed deeply and looked to the two of them with glistening eyes.

"I'm fine, trust me." She said with a forced smile.

"Oh crap, I've left my cell phone. You two go ahead and I'll meet you at the hotel, I'll get your bags Randy." John said with a knowing look at the other superstar. The trio said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Once more Randy stopped Lacey and looked into her dark eyes as if he were searching for something.

"Are you sure you're good?" he asked imploringly. Lacey opened her mouth to answer but as she did so, Christian drove past giving a look of loathing as he went by. Randy sighed and pulled her to him as for the second time that night, she sobbed into his chest. It was all quiet and the only noise was Lacey's muffled sobs and Randy's whispered words of comfort.


End file.
